ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Takeda Inkroe Stamina Training
It begins Inkroe: -A lashing clap of thunder sounded out across the plains to the forest before the Thunder God Gate, echoing for only a second in the vast emptiness as a whirling burst of smoke erupted from out of the swirling mass inside of the granite and stone structure, I landed in the midst of the smoke, pushing my feet heavily into the sand and muck I pulled myself to a halt by forcing my chakra into my feet and increasing the grip by which the heel and toes of my boots clasped onto the ground. I looked up from where I had landed, in a kneeling position and began to stand up straight, around my neck and dancing upon the wind was a tattered and torn scarf, long and silken in fabric bearing the crimson and black hues of my clan and the Clan Sigil of the Takeda at the end. From my waist hung low a leather and hide painted kilt which too shared the colours of my scarf and finally on my back, in place of Samehada was a massive War Fan, painted with the Takeda Sigil and bearing upon its heavily woven surface two metal bracings, one for the Hidden Mist, of which I was born and one for Yonshigakure, in which I now lived and served. I cracked my neck as I stood up, pressing down on my right foot more then my left as I still bore the lingering weakness in my left leg due to the once snapped tendon and wounded muscle fibers at the hands of the Kyuubi's chakra cloak, I took paces, long and careful as I placed my feet carefully and quietly as I walked forwards from the space before the gate towards the distance where the fountain spat out water and left small puddles around it as if a cloud of rain had hovered above it gloomily. I looked out to the falling Sakura blossoms which cascaded towards the gate from the forest which blotted out the horizon with its pink and yellow hues like a band of brick sized marshmellows stacked and laid across the surface of the land to melt in the sunlight. I reached my left hand up to my head and moved my headband up, exposing the EMS which was implanted into me after the Kyuubi and Minato-sama had made my body a broken hulk of muscle and bone sticking out of the ground.. I recalled a number in my mind.. fifty nine.. for it was how many more minutes I would remain conscious while my eye was free to look at the world in its permanantly activated state, even less then that if I used more demanding Jutsu and with a long sigh I reached my left hand to my pocket, pulling out a short but thick scroll and began unravelling the Scroll of Swords.. biting on my right index finger before looking down to the scroll which held inside of it seven seals and various designs. I dripped my own blood onto the surface of the first seal, one of the seven and five which were greyed and darker then the other two, I repeated in a whisper.- "In rapture, in vengeance, in blood" -and saw as Samehada appeared before me, the colossal mass of scaled blades which was tautly wrapped in a thick and heavy bandage, far more like a leather then the linen it should have been but as it struggled to contain the growth and movements of the hulking scales which sought to pierce out and scratch at anything within its grasp. I rolled the scroll into a coil once more in my left hand and with my right hand picked up Samehada as I placed the scroll once more into my pocket.. truely the fact that Samehada was unable to travel through the ThunderGod Gates was time consuming, but no more annoying then my severely reduced wealth of chakra thanks to my implant with the sword itself. I turned on the spot, now thirty meters from the gate and standing past the fountain I closed my right eye and looked to Samehada with my left eye only as I began my training.. training which I believed would have me on my knees in ten minutes or less. I brought my hands together, holding the hilt of Samehada with both of my hands and pointed its tip to the skies as suddenly and without hesitation I used Suiton, Great Excavation. From nowhere it would seem a great mass of water began to form around Samehada, swirling arround like a huge drill as the rapid torrent of water flung the bandages wetly out from the sword and forced them off in all directions, soggily soaking the floor and trees in which they landed as the fountain found itself slightly less full of water, I had sneakily used the water flowing from the fountain and its moisture enducing self to augment my chakra flow and thus provided Samehada with a twirling mass of water.. I was no Tobirama Senju, I could not summon Tsunami out of thin air, but with moisture thick air and a flowing source of water beside me I could steal the water and my skill with Taijutsu was more then high enough to easily perform such manipulations, the water was now twirling and swirling violently, like an inverted whirlpool as it was now a wide and high mass of water flowing around my sword like rampant rapids would flow down a waterfall, the audio of crashing water filled the air and my left eye watched the manipulation carefully, studying the flow of water and the chakra within, clearly my use of the EMS was still too poor to be considered flawed but experience was key.. I needed to force the eye to watch battles, techniques and people in hopes that one day I would understand its use or even have it teach me what it could see over months.. the Great Excavation technique was a B-rank technique.. and thus because I was stood here, for thirty seconds now the manipulation was stealing my chakra over time, I focused deeply and with lip biting determination of holding the technique for a whole ten minutes, if not longer until I passed out entirely.. I had no time to be patient.. either I would force my body to use the EMS more efficiently, or I would force my body to last longer with its activated state.- Inkroe: -I let out a small breath through my nose, forcing the warm air through my nose and through the silken cloth mask which clung to my face desperately and was becoming lightly splattered by the loose drips of water which were flung outwards with the centripedal force of the swirling tornado of water as it enveloped Samehada which like a shark in the water was quite at home and likely more then enjoying the environment in which it found itself, I assumed in a slight moment of consideration behind the veil of focus and concentration, that perhaps the only thing Samehada would have prefered would be to have blood in the water. My only open eye, the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, the eye which Uchiha Kako had taken and raised within his own skull, the same eye which he failed to use to its full capability and the eye which I as a Takeda, not an Uchiha could not use with any skill or ability as of yet, it looked deeply into the Great Excavation technique which rapidly smacked, flowed and with crashing flows of grinding and pressure surrounded and wreathed around Samehada as I maintained its form and chakra use as a constant and truely started to feel myself being drained, the technique, the eye, the sword.. three tiers of chakra use which drained me like a reservoir leaking from a broken dam. I breathed in and suddenly found myself struggling, the water which clinged to my face and mask smothered my mouth tightly like a soaked towel pressed to my face and treated me torturously as if waterboarding me for my efforts. Breathing would be impossible without feeling like I was drowning myself, the act of inhaling through my mask drawing the dampness in with it and filling the back of my mouth, nearly promising to drop drips of water into my lungs.. I suddenly found myself loathing my mask and thusly took it between my lips and bit down hard upon the mask, ripping it apart and using the newly made hole to allow fresh air seep into my lungs and nose as I returned to a deep state of focus, spreading my legs slightly apart as I further sought to balance the weight of the massive sword, the water and myself. Holding Samehada was usually of no discomfort to me, for my body was at its peak of physical performance and I was quite able to block and counter even the heaviest of blows to my body if one was weaker then myself, but now it was different, it was not the weight which was causing me difficulty but the sheer mass of water moving around the six foot tall and foot wide sword in my hands. Like carrying a ten foot tall tank of water I had to balance it in its entirety, as well as needing to deal with the momentum the whirlpool caused, water lashing and throwing itself from side to side as I forced with great effort the water mass to cling to Samehada. I approached 70% of my chakra left as I had now been stood here for a whole minute, my eye glaring at the water.. rarely and to the point of only once, for a tenth of a second in the 61 seconds which had passed of using Suiton: Great Excavation I had spotted a slight band of chakra moving within the water, thin and strand like and I knew it to be my chakra.. was this a hint at me finally gaining a slightest of hints at the ability to see chakra flow..? or was I entirely false and seeing things I wished exist.- Inkroe: -I gritted my teeth slightly as I let out a frustrated snarl, my arms moved out slightly as I forced Samehada and its mass of water which surrounded it further away from my body and I agreed with myself that I was not pushing myself enough. At this rate the five percent of my chakra a minute to hold firm the Great Excavation technique around my sword was not nearly demanding enough. My right hand maintained its tight grip to the tautly bound leather wrapped hilt of Samehada which had a skull figure as its pommel as my left hand lessened its grip, with an increased step up in focus and drive I lifted my left hand and pressed the tip of my left index finger into the water and I began adding more and more chakra, making the flood of water flooded, stealing more and more moisture, more and more of the fountains water and more of my own chakra to turn the Great Excavation technique into the Great Whirlpool Enfolding technique, now it was no longer like a drill like shape, now it was as a massive vortex of water, ready to smash, crush, batter, threash and collide with anything which came into a three foot radius of the swords sharp scaled edges, the new technique was not so much as to cut into opponents as it was to cause massive blunt force trauma, meaning to utterly compound and rupture internal organs and anything else in its path as the now ten feet high and six feet wide vortex clung to the surface of my sword and sent noises of crashing waves and splashing basins of a hundred waterfalls into the air, making plainly obvious its power and ruthless ability to perform great damage to anything it collided into as the surface of the water did not seem calm in the slightest. Beneath my feet the ground broke and cracked, only slightly, but enough for me to lose a little bit of stability as I was focused entirely upon the chakra manipulation occouring from my hands and not in my feet, an oversight no doubt, and one I would never make again. I forced a slight pulse of chakra into my feet to hold firm my balance and position as the cascading vortex grew even more.. Three minutes down.. and I was half done with.. the eye, the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan saw nothing more then flowing water before me.. it was infuriating, that I had lost a fifth of my chakra wealth for simply having the eye in my head.. and it was despite my repeated efforts for the last two weeks serving me about as usefully as a chopstick would be when digging a trench. I held firm my determination as I always would do, I had not trained for the last twenty two years to lose my ability, by capabilities or my inferno like craving to become stronger, more deadly, more worthy of my end goal. The vortex grew to eleven feet tall and seven feet wide around Samehada and I breathed in again.. patiently awaiting the haze of black to blot out my eyes and my body to fall into a pile of exhausted muscle and bone.- Haven: ~Haven turned, the red and black crutches supported her weight as she moved herself to the platform, passing Minato and shooting him a quick smile. She turned once again and say once she got there. Removing her crutches and placing them beside her. Her gaze would rise, to look upon the one known as Ink who seemed to be training at the moment. She decided to just watch him for this time, folding her hands neatly in her lap and leant forwards, focusing on him~ NamikazelMinato: ~Minato watched Inkroe punishing himself. Trying harder than ever to try and bridge some kind of connection with the eye that, through Minato's actions, had been thrust upon him. But the dalliances of the man were in vain, and Minato could have and probably should have told him that there was no way to advance that particular ability gradually. It was something that evolved under pressure. Something that rose to the ocassion. Minato lifted his sake flask and took a deep and warming swig of the contents. "Yo, Ink..." he threw out, pausing he hoped, his inner monologue of effort and disappointment, or at least seeming disappointment in his posture and attitude. Minato disappeared and reappeared atop the gate. "How's it going?"~ Stepping it up Inkroe: -The noise of called out words bounced off the rushing water before me but found themselves to me deafened in the wake of all the noise. To myself there was nothing else but what I was focing upon my body, my weapon, my mind and my chakra system, the muscle punishing ordeal of holding still the gallons of water in their form and preventing the momentum of the water and its desire to escape entirely from my control strained both my arms and chest while I demanded that my chakra system continue its production and maintainence of the Great Whirlpool Enfolding technique. Like all kinds of training, it was a matter of effort, time and concentration.. and thus I would dedicate as much of all as I could to the three areas. My effort would be great, to a point of exhaustion and dedicated endurance; the time would be all I could dedicate to the efforts of increasing my chakra pool, my ability to control techniques with Samehada and attempting to gain some ability, regardless of how little or flawed to spot the chakra circulation before me, which as I was told was the simplest of all Sharingan abilities. Lastly my concentration would be to a point where the only distractions to my training, learning, thinking and gaining of understanding would be when I was training my students, sleeping or eating. My left eye closed for a whole second as I found myself becoming more and more tired as my body and chakra had now been exposed to effort and punishment for five minutes, a point where I believed I had done well to reach and I knew that I now possessed the ability to use two strong Taijutsu techniques with Samehada, but my ability to use them in combat was still a few days of training away at least.- Haven: ~She looked up at Minato, then back down towards Ink. A faint smile spread across her lips as she watched him, she could tell that he was exhausted, but she understood his will to continue, his drive and desire. She admired that. She turned her attention away for a moment, seeing the light shifting within the skies and grumbled~ Hmm.. Minato, time for me to head out. ~She rose, picking her crutches up once more and tucked them under her armpits, leaning fowards and gave him a cheesy smile~ I'll see you after work. Limits reached. Inkroe: -Finally I approached my limits, the peak of my performance had passed and now I was all but spent, Samehada was enveloped in a swirling mass of water which rivaled the fountain in height and mass, rushing rapids broke the surface and danced across with the sound of a rushing river, crashing and ripping tides flung themselves around as the vortex grew, only slightly in size before falling apart, my chakra utterly spent as I ran out of time, all ten minutes of using the B rank Jutsu, having my EMS exposed and looking to the sword, Samehada which devoured my chakra and drank from me like a leech would drain blood. The vortex began spitting and falling apart, huge waves flew from its surface and fell apart, flooding the ground on which I stood and making a puddle the size of a whale and finally as I fell to my knees the rest of the vortex fell from my sword, collapsing on top of my body as I quickly turned Samehada, its tip burying itself into the sodden ground and pushing away the sand and sticky mud and I was left with my knees sinking into the mud. I was breathing heavily, entirely resting my weight upon my sword as I couldn't even bare to keep my eye open so tired I was.. with the last effort I had I lifted my left hand up to my face and pulled down the headband once more to cover my right eye and I gripped loosely to the hilt with my right hand, my body resting against the base of the scaled sword and my arm muscles feeling torn apart utterly from the inside from the illtreatment of holding fast to a pressuring and violent blade as it sought to shake loose. I fell, face down.- Some hours later.. Inkroe: -I woke up, face down in the large puddle I had made with my training earlier, my left eye foggy with a haze of tiredness and a soreness lingered in my muscles and bones from the rough treatment, Samehada was still gripped tightly in my right hand I knew as I moved my hands and in time I began to pick myself up, very slowly. My left knee sunk into the mud as I pressed it down beneath me and with a groan of irritation I looked around while lifting myself up, my scarf.. kilt.. silken shirt and pants were all muddy and sodden with water.. uncomfortable and soggy as I took another struggling breath. I spat out some water through the hole in my mask and grunted.. clearly I had not made it to the gate.. by about twenty eight meters.- AzuresatoRyu: -It certainly was a cool day this afternoon for Yonshi. A chilled breeze perhaps from the mountains that surrounded this place had somehow made its way below. My icy eyes had been trained on the “sleeping” form of my comrade for hours now. When I had first arrived here I had gone to nudge the ruthless pile of soppy wetness with my heel however when I simply got a growl I backed off and walked to my post. I knew full well Togg-kun hated to be healed especially when he’s done all of this to himself. I would have to honor his un-healing wishes lest I perhaps lose a hand or even a leg. Either one I would not put past him. When he had begun to move and grunt I felt the tension inside of me subside, this meant that he was alright enough to stagger towards Yonshi and get himself out of his self-made temporary bed in the mud. It didn’t occur to me just how he got so wet, I assumed it had to be a mixture of jutsu for I was sure it did not rain the night before. I watched him for only a few more minutes, perhaps two or three until I lifted a single right hand to rest against the fanged snout of my mask. This would hopefully amplify my sound.- AAyaaa!~ Togg-kun welcome back to the living!!~ Inkroe: -Again I grumbled as I pressed my right foot now into the ground and helped myself out of the deep mud, a six foot long groove was forced from the sand and mud where Samehada had been left after our training exercise.. highly unlikely it was that I had gained much more then a mote of stamina for my troubles revealing the eye and draining myself with a B rank jutsu for ten minutes until I lost consciousness.. mattered not.. I knew, it was not what I gained in a single day which mattered, but what I gained in a year. A loud squelch of noise sounded out as my left foot joined my right in standing and I began to hobble towards the ThunderGod Gate and with the quick but tired action of re-sealing Samehada into the Scroll of Swords, I departed.. seeking Ramen.. and energy.- AzuresatoRyu: -I watched Inkroe stumble past me without a word, this I expected because he did it often. However that would not stop me from much of anything and he probably should have known that as well. I formed the handsigns, Taking a leisurely amount of time before a quick poof of smoke erupted beside me. I turned my head to face this other of myself before saluteing her and strolling through after him. A clap of thunder announced my departure.- Category:Solo Training